Embodiments relate to a light emitting device, a method of manufacturing the same, a light emitting device package, and a lighting system.
A light emitting diode (LED) is a semiconductor light emitting device that converts current into light. In recent years, as the luminance of the LED gradually increased, the use of the LED as a light source for a display, a light source for a vehicle, and a light source for a lighting system have increased. An LED emitting white light and having superior efficiency may be implemented by using a fluorescent material or by combining individual LEDs that emit three primary colors.
The luminance of the LED depends on various conditions, such as the structure of an active layer, a light extracting structure capable of effectively extracting light to an outside, semiconductor material used in the LED, a chip size, and a type of a molding member enclosing the LED.